


Odds and Favor

by Elvhenan



Series: Adaarian Drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Bets & Wagers, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#08. "Wanna bet?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds and Favor

"You're not going to be able to hit that," Dorian says as he leans nonchalantly against a tree, watching Kaaras.

Kaaras doesn't even glance to Dorian, his gaze intent on the target across the field. "Wanna bet?"

"Five royals on you missing spectacularly."

Kaaras snorts. "You know, it's rude to bet _against_ your lover."

"You've been aiming at that immobile target for five minutes, amatus. It's hardly going anywhere."

Kaaras lets the arrow fly. It strikes true, and he blinks. "Hah, you owe me."

"You cheated somehow!" Dorian sputters.

"Your confidence in me is heartwarming," Kaaras quips dryly. "Pay up."


End file.
